


Neither of you even like lime green

by GeminiDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pale Porn, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Erisolsprite </p>
<p>Erisolsprite is a mess and they find the last thing that actually connects them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither of you even like lime green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> Syb wanted more Erisol/Karkat so I thought I'd write a little quick something. 
> 
> *So a lot of the pronouns are going to get flipped and flopped and just totally abused but I kind of wanted to capture what an actual shit storm Erisol's mind must be.

Your name is Eri- Sol-. You snarl at yourselves and you both sigh. One side of you smirks because 2x sigh combo and the other is rolling your entire being’s eyes. So you’re actually Erisolsprite and you both have nothing to do other than float throughout the dream bubbles. Alive but in such a state of miserable existence that you goad others because that’s something both your halves are amazing at and for just a brief moment your combined brain isn’t clashing. 

As you’ve floated through the dream bubbles you’ve seen a lot of familiar faces. Some of them both happy and disgusted to see you (Kanaya). The Sollux side desperately wants to be glad but the overcast of all of your Eridan side’s self hatred and pity just makes it a horrible decision. Your Sollux side tries it’s best to calm down but well. He was bipolar then and he’s bipolar now. There’s one face though, that the both of you have yet to see. The one face both of you agree is the one you desperately **need.**

You’d just finished arguing with one half dead version of Sollux when you floated a little ways along and caught the site of a messy head of hair. Both halves of you soar with raw pale need and you fly over to him. 

Karkat doesn’t even see the two of you until you get right near him and he turns around in horror. Both halves of you know it’s his instinct and he gapes at your being. You’re suddenly extremely self-conscious but you have to say something. This is Karkat and you both need his paps. 

“Hey K-Kar,” you wince visibly and his face softens and you break down into tears, flying into his arms. Karkat holds you close and you wrap your tail around him, desperate to hold onto him. Your best friend and your biggest pale crush 2x and your possible (neither halves wanting to admit) red and black crush and this is why it was him you both needed. 

Karkat shooshes you and both sides of your brain, that have felt like they’ve been on fire ever since you merged, are suddenly cooled and you hiccup between your tears. He paps your back and you wrap your arms around his neck, trying to burrow against him so he’ll never leave. “I always knew both of you were a mess but who knew you’d be this big of a wreck,” Karkat leans back and gives you a little smirk and you smile at him, both of your halves missing his teasing. 

You nod quickly and he wipes your face, reaching up and rubbing your horns in the ways he knows you both like. You purr at him in the strangest rhythm and he purrs back and it’s the best feeling either of you have felt in a very long time. Karkat starts walking along and suddenly the dream bubble shifts and you’re back in his old hive. Your Eridan side remembers a night of gossip, movies and first make outs. His pile is there and your Sollux side remembers a night of video games and first times. It’s so comforting that it puts you in a headspace that let’s both halves of you relax for once. So much so that the identical thought crops up in both sides of your brain, ‘Karkat’s important.’ He maybe the only thing you two have in common, that either of you hasn’t ruined. 

Karkat sits down and you lay against him, nuzzling his neck and he rubs your back, “Thank you.” You say it just as a whisper and he hums softly acknowledging your words but not claiming to have done anything. ‘So selfless.’ You think and you both wonder why and how he died. How could anyone ever want to hurt Karkat? Rage brews in you and Karkat catches the scowl on your face. He rubs your horns again and you melt. “I’ll tell you later.” 

“Yeah… okay,” you breath out and he seems to be satisfied with your response. You can’t help the little bubble of joy that rises in your chest because later means he’ll be staying around and you’re determined to not fuck this up.


End file.
